Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece)
Summary Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the Royal Seven Warlords of the seas, and was introduced shortly after Crocodile had been defeated by Luffy and stripped of his title of warlord, and he held the highest known bounty among the warlord of 340,000,000 belis before the time-skip. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-B | At least '-1', likely higher Name: "Tenyasha" Donquixote Doflamingo Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 39, 41 post time-skip Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Pirate, King, Fantabulous Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Kenbunshoku Haki (A sensory based power, granting him a certain level of Precognition and Enhanced Sight), Busoshoku Haki (An armament based power, granting him invisible armor for protection against physical blows and limited protection against the elements. The power can be applied to the user, and his weapons or objects), Haoshoku Haki (A special ability that only few users possess. It allows the user to project his will outwards, dominating those with weaker will power.), Doflamingo also ate the Ito Ito no Mi (a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that enables him to create and manipulate strings), can use his strings to cut his target over long distances, able to restrain and control the bodies of people like puppets via his strings, Pseudo-Flight (via Sora no Michi), can make clones of himself made from his strings, Regeneration with threads (Mid-Low. Capable of repairing skin and his internal organs, but can not replace his blood.), and he has a level of Transmutation from his devil fruit awakening (However, this is limited, as he has only been shown capable of converting inanimate objects into threads) Attack Potency: Likely Solar System level+ (He's top tier. Top tiers like Whitebeard can death-star laser the One Piece Planet, which is This big), though his Haki ignores conventional durability, and can break though any defense hax (such as turning one's own body into rubber or gas) | At least Irrelevant+, likely higher (He could toy with the likes of Goku in all of his forms while using only .001* of his full power, and he defeated Hit in one blow) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (He is equal to Gear 2nd Luffy, who could dodge light-speed lasers from several meters away) | Infinite++ (Blitzed Hit in time-stop) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (He flexed out of a mountain by waking up.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Diamond Jozu could not move after Doflamingo grappled him. Doflamingo could also damage Luffy using kicks without haki.) | Hyperversal+ Durability: Likely Solar System level+ (Was unphased when Whitebeard used his powers to throw the entire planet around, which would take this amount of energy. Doflamingo is f**cking OP, man.) | At least Irrelevant+ (Goku's hand and foot broke after striking Doflamingo's haki infused leg) Stamina: Extremely Large (He could fight on for dozens of minutes while having suffered severe internal bleeding, and his stomach imploding) | Limitless Range: At least several hundred meters with physical attacks (sliced through several palace towers with a kick) , several dozen kilometers with threads (Enclosed the entirety of Dressrosa within his threads) Standard Equipment: His Pistol, which has Multi-Planet Attack Power. He uses this to finish off weak opponents. Intelligence: Immense (He claims to be God's descendant. God is stated as being all-knowing. He can also One-shot his opponents by using his mind, showcasing his insanely high level of intelligence.) Weaknesses: He can't swim... but he can fly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haoshoku Haki: Doflamingo's almighty attack. With it, he can one-shot most opponents. Key: Holding back due to plot | True Power Category:Tier 4 Category:Kings Category:Hero Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Pirates Category:Tier 2 Category:One Piece Category:Tier -1